A Royal Guard's Tale: Doggo
by TheShock
Summary: Little is known about the mysterious black-masked dog, so it was up to Gerson to tell the tale of his adopted son. (Rated T to be safe, mostly headcanons about Doggo's life)


_**Hello there, dear readers!**_

 ** _I haven't written an Undertale-based fanfiction for a long time - in multichapters I mean._**  
 ** _So, I've had an idea to write a little fic about Doggo, one of the Royal Guards._**

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Well, his story is little to unknown, so I guess some headcanons can't hurt, can they?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sorry if the first chapter is short.**_

 _ **A fair warning though, I have designed it to have just seven chapters, and the length of said chapters may vary.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **I. A Dog's Rebirth and Dark Warnings**  
 _In which a Dog is given a new life, and a plan is set in motion_

The Underground teemed with life, with hopes for another day at breaking the barrier as the King of Monsters was working tirelessly to ensure that their plan of escape would finally be complete. The Dreemurrs had one goal, together, to break all the rules set in stone by the ancient seven magicians – they were tired of being treated like mindless beasts, that was certain.

He was too young when everything happened.

Of that much an old coot could reassure the small pup looking at him for guidance, as he took the pup under his protection due to an unfortunate accident that befell his family. Gerson placed a reassuring paw on top of the small one's head, as he remembered the horrific sight and the aftermath of the first human that descended upon this land, but he still didn't have the answer to a long-lingering question he had, deep inside his SOUL.

 _Why?_

He would never know, and now, when the pup asked him about his family and why hadn't they come to search for him, Gerson had to break the news in the most delicate manner he could, leaving away the gruesome details.

"Father Gerson, a-are you sure they won't come for me?" the small pup with a black mask pattern on his face asked, as if he didn't really want to believe the old turtle's words. "I miss them so much…"

"I'm afraid they won't, young'in," the old turtle said, with a sigh. "They're long gone from this place."

"I-I see…" the pup named Doggo said, his head hung low, hiding the tears that were running down his face.

"Don't worry, little Doggo, I'll never leave you alone," Gerson said, with a faint smile on his old face. "You'll not disappoint them, I'm sure."

"What do you know about me?" the dog said, trying to wipe away his tears.

"I only know that I found you in the Garbage Dump, with a small note on the blanket you were tucked in. And judging by it, it seemed like whoever left you there had some mercy upon your soul."

 _Ironic mercy, I'd say. Probably the kid couldn't find his strength to kill an infant…_

"And you said something about an old king?" Doggo said, trying to understand everything that was happening to him.

In truth, it wasn't simple for the young pup to process his original family was gone — he didn't know what kind of _gone_ Gerson referred to, — and to be put in the situation of learning how to defend himself was, needless to say, too much for Doggo at times. But when he learned that the old King of Monsters himself came down to see about his faring, it left an impression upon the small monster child.

"Ah, you mean King Asgore, don't you? Well, he came by, like I told you, and asked me to look after you. He was worried about you, little one, because he had children of his own to look after. And he hated seeing the ones like you all alone."

" _Please, do your best, Gerson. I know you don't have much experience with children, but he could use your legendary guidance."_ Gerson recalled the gentleness of the king's plea as he let out a sigh. Little Doggo had much to learn, much to understand, and paths to choose before him.

"But, you shouldn't dawdle on the past for too long, Doggo. You're still a child, a smart, kind child. You need to live your childhood, young'in."

"Father Gerson…." the dog rushed in to hug the turtle, "…Thank you for being there for me." He then raised his black, tearful eyes towards Gerson, a soft smile on his muzzle, "Can I go play with Dogamy and the others?"

"Of course, young'in, go ahead." the old turtle said, smiling as tears were threatening to fill his old, healthy eye. "But, Doggo…"

"Yes, Father?"

"Play nice with the others, and stay out of trouble." Gerson said, breaking the hug. "I'll go visit King Asgore in the meantime."

" _So many unanswered questions for Doggo and I…And yet, the child deserves this new life."_ the turtle mused for himself as he led the small pup outside and closed the door of their small home. Indeed, this proved to be a challenge, but a challenge fit for an old warrior like Gerson, given his protective nature and gentleness towards small children. Even Toriel praised him, more than once, when he came down to the castle for his usual storytelling time — the old, yet still beautiful queen admired the way he narrated his legends, so she paid utmost attention that everything went well during these hours.

But what surprised him most was Doggo's inquisitive nature.

Each time the old turtle told a new story to the children, the black-masked pup often raised his paw to ask a question or two, trying to understand the lesson behind each story — something that even the Dreemurr couple noticed, and nodded in secret towards one another. It was a small ray of hope, which meant that the new generation of monsters was slowly building a different way that they believed in, a way that, for the Dreemurrs, was best represented by their lost son, Asriel.

" _The kid was everything Monsterkind could hope for_ — _he was compassionate, determined to do what was right, and above all else he wanted peace for us all."_

After a long way towards the castle, Gerson was surprised to see that many monsters before the castle's door, and when he approached the crowd, they immediately split to make way for the legendary hero of monsterkind. At the end of the way, stood the two Dreemurrs, who were a little distant with one another since the loss of their sons, but nevertheless, it seemed like something was strange, very, very strange…

It seemed like he could adjust to the sight of everything, until he heard a distorted voice echoing in the distance. A voice that seemed to be cold and relentless, judging every move of every inhabitant of their universe, a voice that oddly, only he could hear.

" **Do everything you can to survive, and look after the small dog. He will prove instrumental for the next challenges ahead…"**

" _What? Wh-what does that mean?"_

" **The dog is the first key to a better world…"**


End file.
